


finally getting to be selfless

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Possible Character Death, Running Away, Suicide, i dont know if theres anything else?/, i think???, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: remus runs away
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	finally getting to be selfless

Remus felt tears as he packed up his stuff, he hated the feeling of tears, it felt like acid dripping down his cheeks.

He idly wonders if he could cry acid

_ Wouldn’t that be fun? He could melt his face! _

_ No _ , he chastises himself, this is why everyone hates him,

Patton, Logan, Janus, Virgil, even  _ Roman  _ his brother,

They all hated him.

That was why he was why he was packing up in the first place,

He was gonna leave forever so no one had to deal with him anymore.

He hadn’t decided if he was going to hide in his side of the imagination or go to the subconscious to dissolve but that didn’t matter.

The choice was his to make

_ Wasn’t that simply splendid?. _

He couldn’t help the hiccup that erupted through his body, only causing more tears to poor

_ Why was he crying? He was just helping the others.. _

_...by getting rid of himself. _

He wondered how long it would be until they realized he had run away, disappeared.

He wonders how long until they realize what he's done and smile, the smile being purely relaxed and content now that he's gone.

He’s happy at least now Patton will be proud of him for being selfless enough to leave so he won’t hurt anyone.

So he can’t help but smile as he rises into the subconscious to disappear, he’s happy he’ll finally make someone happy.


End file.
